This invention relates to devices that may be used to position a laptop computer on a steering wheel of a vehicle. The new laptop computer steering wheel retaining device may be attached to a laptop computer display screen housing positioned to allow hooks to be placed on a steering wheel.
Many trays, bracket assemblies, work station platforms, strap assemblies and clip boards may currently be known for positioning on a steering wheel, on a seat or floor, or on a console portion of a vehicle for a person to then locate various work objects. These support structures and assemblies may be used as writing surfaces. All of them tend to be bulky relative to the space available to a person seated in the drivers seat of a vehicle, the structures must be transported and stored when not in use, and many support structures or assemblies are difficult to install and remove.